A Week at Forks High
by TheHustler
Summary: Its Bellas first week at Forks High and she is surprised to find everyone is sex crazy! With a new, crazy pairing each chapter, what will our protagonist do to get the man she wants? Hilarious and extremely HOT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Day One

_In the state of Washington, in the town of Forks, was a institution known as Forks High. From the outside this quaint school looked like the ideal place to send ones child, why its sweeping lawns, beautiful foliage and up market facilities were incentive enough. But if one was to take a closer look, say, enroll as a student, get to know the school a little better, then one would be quite surprised. _

_For you see, Forks High was the most manically sex-crazed school in the entire state of Washington, perhaps even in North America as it was inhabited by blood-thirsty vampires, endlessly horny werewolves and a plethora of deranged students and teachers whose berserk libido's ruled their minds. _

_But you would only discover this if you were to really look closely, the inhabitants of Forks High were good at hiding their cravings. So good in fact, that the morning Bella Swan entered for her first day, she actually thought the school was a step up from the cheap public school she had attended in Phoenix. Oh how wrong she was...._

**Day One**

It was at the cafeteria that Bella began to notice odd things at Forks High. First off, a boy called Mike Newton had already asked her on a date. Now Bella denied him of course and brushed the event away as simply the boy becoming infatuated with the 'new girl', something which Bella was used to as she_ was _devilishly beautiful. Even she knew this.

But could she so easily brush off the second time, when a boy named Eric asked her out? How about the third time when a boy named Tyler asked her to go to the prom with him? Or when a boy named Jacob offered to drive her home and perhaps have some 'fun time' in the back seat? And all in the space of her walking to her first class! Bella, who was devilishly beautiful but quite dull, decided it was just a coincidence and that these boys were just being hormonal boys.

But as she sat at lunch, something happened. Bella felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as a group of teenagers entered through the cafeteria doors. She asked Angela, the nice girl who had welcomed her to the school and now sat beside her, who they were.

'The Cullen's,' Angela replied. As Angela said this, the most handsome of the five teenagers, a boy of around Bella's age, with beautiful light hair and a package that bulged out of his tight jeans, made eye contact with her. Bella froze, catching her breath as the beautiful man stared. Their contact was unbroken for the duration of his trip to the Cullen's table and only when he sat down did Bella finally look away.

'Wow Bella,' said Angela, 'he really stared.'

'Did he? I didn't notice,' said Bella, pretending to be looking around the cafeteria innocently.

'I hear he is great in bed,' Angela continued, 'has a huge dick.' Bella choked a little on her lasagne. She noticed the beautiful Cullen boy smile as this happened and blood ran to her cheeks immediately. Bella looked at Angela who was licking her lips and staring over at the Cullen table.

'Wow. Okay. Too much information,' Bella exclaimed, dropping her fork into the food she no longer had an appetite for.

'Oh c'mon Bella, as if you haven't already imagine fucking each and every one of the Cullen's! They're so hot,' Angela said into Bella's ear. 'Ugh, I just want to have my way with Jasper – he's such a sexy dog – oh shit! He's looking this way!' She ducked behind Bella and giggled. Bella was about to tell Angela that she was messed up but thought against it; she was new and Angela might be her only chance at making friends.

Some time passed and the multitude of new students in the cafeteria stole Bella's attention. It wasn't until Angela spoke up that she was brought back to the Cullen's.

'Oh look,' said Angela, 'Alice and Jasper are getting up!' Bella glanced over quickly to see Jasper pulling Alice up from her chair. The small Cullen girl, known as Alice, was biting her bottom lip, looking particularly expectant of – of what Bella didn't know.

'No way! They are totally going off to fuck!' Angela said gleefully. 'Ugh, I'm so horny right now!'

Bella felt a little repulsed and took a look back at the table. The beautiful Cullen was watching her again. She looked away quickly. Alice and Jasper were exiting the cafeteria but before they left Jasper stopped. Angela shook Bella and nodded in their direction.

Standing in the cafeteria line was Mike Newton. He looked over at Jasper, and a odd grin came to his face.

'No way,' Angela whispered. Jasper touched Mike's arm lightly and Mike seemed to come to life. Alice giggled and suddenly the three of them left the cafeteria. 'Holy shit! Mike is going to have a fucking threesome with them! C'mon!' she yelled, grabbing Bella by the arm and leading her out of the cafeteria before Bella could say a word.

It only took them a minute to find the disused room that was used as the Forks High Fuck Room. Angela looked in and quickly ducked away.

'Shit, I was right. Look,' she said pushing Bella to the door. Bella hesitated, she didn't want to watch a threesome but then again, she wasn't a sexless girl, she did have a libido, even if it wasn't as raging as Angela's seemed to be – or anyones at Forks High actually. So she slowly peeked through the window of the door to the Fuck Room and what she saw made her instantly inhale.

The Fuck Room was like no normal classroom. As it was disused the students had gone wild on it, and it was now fully furnished, with red velvet chairs, lounges and beds placed through out it, big red curtains hid some of the back rooms and the entire roof was a mirror. Bella and Angela held their breaths as not to fog up the window, watching Alice, who was chained by her arms to the roof, dangling bare naked before the two men as they slowly pulled off the rest of their uniforms, Jasper revealing a perfectly flat six-pack, his back rippled with muscles.

'Oh my god,' said Angela as Jasper unveiled his huge, pulsating cock. Alice moaned at the sight of it. Mike, who was also shocked at the size of Jasper's member, walked behind Alice and started running his hands over her front, rolling her breasts around in his palms and groaning as he kissed her cool, pale back. Jasper was more erratic then Mike, kissing her up and down her thighs, entering her with his tongue and licking her inside as if she was a cherry lollipop, which in turn, caused Alice to raise her head up and moan sensually.

Angela started to moan also and Bella realised her newfound friend had a hand down her skirt. Bella was quite horny herself now and her eyes fluttered for a few seconds as she became lightheaded. Suddenly Jasper pulled Alice legs apart, sliding one of her thighs up against his waist. Bella watched as he slammed his long cock inside of her and Alice began to let out a series of moans as Jasper began to pump in and out. Mike was now more active also, rubbing the head of his cock in between Alice's other entrance and groaning, teasing.

Jasper held Alice tight with one hand and reached around her back to grab Mike, pulling him forwards with all his might and making him enter Alice from behind. Alice screamed. Mike stuttered the words,

'Fu-uu-ck!' as he slid in and then the thrusting and pumping intensified. Jasper was clawing Mike's back as he fucked Alice and as Mike took her from behind he also held onto Jasper. Sweat ran from all three bodies as they penetrated the girl in the middle, clasped together by the rippling, sweaty arms of the men. Mike was looking at the roof, his mouth ajar, Jasper was kissing Alice and sucking her nipples while Alice began to moan louder and louder, the thrusting becoming all too much.

Suddenly the fucking reached a new level, Jasper's wet muscles contorting and stretching as he pumped harder and harder.

'I'm gonna come!' cried Mike and all in perfect unison the three reached their climax. Mike started spasming as he unloaded into Alice, Alice was pulling at her chains, her head raised, screaming out her orgasm and Jasper was biting hard into Alice's neck as he ejaculated heavily inside of her. The thrusting died out as Jasper sucked up the blood from Alice's wound and Mike, who obviously had no idea the Cullen's were vampires began to look scared and confused.

He pulled himself out of Alice, his cock beginning to droop and picked up his clothes. Bella sensed danger and shook Angela out of the odd trance she seemed to be in with closed eyes and an expression like she was imagining herself in the room – Bella rethought this and realised she probably was.

'We have to go, Mike is coming this way,' Bella said and she was right. Mike yelled something like '_fucking freaks!'_at Alice and Jasper and burst from the Fuck Room, running down the corridor without even noticing the two girls. Angela groaned a little and Bella looked down at her skirt to see a dark wet patch.

'Oh God, this is my newest skirt,' Angela said, trying to wipe some of the liquid off of her uniform. 'I better go and clean up,' she said. Bella nodded as Angela ran off. Suddenly the Fuckroom doors opened again and out walked Alice and Jasper, arms around one another, fully clothed. They looked at Bella and smiled a slight smile that made Bella flutter inside.

As they walked away, the smell of hot sex and blood still wafting behind them, Bella closed her eyes and imagined what she had just seen, replacing Alice and Jasper with her and the beautiful Cullen boy. She shivered, her breath quickening.

Something changed in Bella in that instant. The Forks High plague had caught her. She was going to fuck the beautiful Cullen boy by the end of the week no matter what it took. She was going to fuck him like he'd never been fucked before.

And with that Bella made her way back to the cafeteria.


	2. Day Two

_Hope y'all are prepared for another chapter in Bella's first week! Today you will find a normal couple doing crazy things when Forks High goes on its annual full school excursion. Don't forget to review or I may be forced to stop writing and we don't want that do we?_

**Day Two**

The atmosphere of Forks High was different as Charlie dropped Bella off for her second day. All the students were dressed in casual, warm clothing and Bella wondered where they were going for the annual school excursion. She soon found out. Angela found Bella as she started ascending the stairs towards the school.

'Hey, did you hear? We're going hiking!' Bella's expression conveyed to Angela that she wasn't too excited about this news.

'Oh, I don't really like hiking,' Bella said.

'Neither! But everyone knows that the no one really does the trip! Last year we went to the La Push Reservation and all the seniors pissed off into the bushes and had an orgy!'

'What!? How did they get away with that? What about the teachers?'

'Well there are so many students that the teachers can't keep an eye on all of them. Plus the teachers aren't saints either. Jessica walked in on Mr. Brody and Mr. Jones having gay sex once. True story.' They were suddenly stopped by a teacher who Bella did not know and were told to make their way to the bus lines.

'Okay Mr. Jones!' Angela said sweetly as they walked away, 'supposedly Jessica joined them!' She said and broke into a fit of giggles. Bella was a little disgusted and looked around for any sign of the Cullen's.

They were easy to spot, even in such a huge crowd. The five teenagers were the most beautiful people in the entire school. Bella remebered Jasper tuned body and his huge cock and shivered. IT was then that the beautiful Cullen boy caught her eye.

Bella gave him a slight smile, but the smile was not returned. She looked at the beautiful Cullen boy who kept her eye, showing no emotion. Bella shivered. It made her want to fuck him even more. She knew that she would have him eventually...

The hike was long and cold. Huge trees surrounded the foot path, causing the student's to walk in two's and three's. Bella was walking by herself as Angela had slipped off somewhere. She thought that maybe Angela was off having sex with someone but her instincts told her that Angela was probably just gossiping. And she was right.

A few seconds later and the boy named Jacob who had offered to have some 'fun time' in the back seat of his car the day before burst out of the crowd, settling into a walk beside Bella.

'Hey Bella!'

Oh, hey Jacob,' Bella replied. Jacob was smiling devilishly at her and giving her the feeling that something was up. 'Are you having a good hike?' She asked. Jacob grinned.

'Of course, I mean, it's not really a hike for me, more like a stroll. You see, I work out heaps so my legs are used to being pushed.' Bella glanced down at his legs quickly to see his dark, muscular calves pulsating as he walked. She looked back up at the boyishly handsome man.

'Thats a nice story,' Bella said, pushing away the images of her and Jacob fucking that flew to mind.

'Yeah, anyway, Mike Newton kind of dared me to get a kiss out of you before the end of the day and I thought I would just do it now and you know, get it over with.' Before Bella could do a thing Jacob grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards himself, planting his lips on hers. The few students behind them stopped and Bella could hear Mike Newton cheering a couple of metres back yet she could not pull herself from the kiss. Jacob pushed her lips open and slipped his tongue in, working his way through her mouth and Bella let it happen, closing her eyes.

Jacob pulled back after a few seconds and grinned at Bella.

'Awesome, okay, see you round Bella,' and with that he was flying back through the crowds to Mike and Eric. Bella wiped her mouth shyly and kept walking only to be grabbed by Angela as she burst from the crowd.

'Oh my god! I saw that! You made out with Jacob! Oh my god he is so fucking hot but I hear he sleeps around heaps and has heaps of appointments with his doctor cause you know -' she pointed down to her genitals and whispered 'problems down there!' Bella looked to the ground, ignoring the feeling of satisfaction she had felt kissing Jacob.

'Anyway, I hear there are heaps of seniors having sex at the back of the -' Angela stopped. 'No fucking way! They never stop!' She cried, pointing through the crowd to the Cullen's who were up ahead. Rosalie and Emmett were cutting away from the pack, holding hands and looking mischievous. Angela grabbed Bella's hand,

'Quickly!' she cried, pulling Bella behind a big tree and slipping away from the eyes of the students passing by.

'Angela! I don't want to watch them fuck!'

'I do!' Said a voice from behind and they both spun round to see Jacob grinning childishly. Angela seemed fine by this,

'Okay Bella, majority rules – two against one!' And she took Bella's left arm while Jacob took her right and they ran into the thick green forest in search of Rosalie and Emmett.

Their running soon came to a stop though as Jacob raised his hand and sniffed the air, he pointed silently to a thick clump of trees ahead of them and Bella, Angela and he walked quietly towards them. Bella could hear noises resounding from beyond the trees, odd noises, tree branches breaking, guttural growls and screeches like that of an exotic bird. She bent down and peered through the fork of a tree, Angela and Jacob doing the same just above her and in the clearing ahead stood Emmett and Rosalie, bare-naked, facing each other across the clearing as if they had just fought gladiator style.

Bella was intrigued. The trees on one side of the clearing were smashed and broken, branches and twigs lay everywhere and the two students clothing lay in a messy heap off to one side. Bella looked up for a second to see the firm pectorials of Jacob pressed hard aginst his tight black shirt. She bit her lip, ignoring her attraction to him and looked back at the couple in the clearing. Angela had her hand down her skirt again.

Rosalie screeched like a bird again and ran at Emmett in a swift blur. Emmett's huge, muscular body was ready for impact and he grabbed her, spinning around and throwing her to the ground. Rosalie laughed it off and opened her legs, licking her lips as Emmett fell down onto his knees.

'Take me fucker,' Rosalie said to him through gritted teeth. Emmett laughed and slapped her in the face. Rosalie cried out and looked back, seeming to have enjoyed the slap. She raised one leg slowly and placed on his shoulder, giving him direct sight down her leg into her entrance.

'Fuck me Emmett,' she said. Emmett laughed, taking his swollen cock in one hand and massaging it. Rosalie growled at him as he teased her entrance. 'Put it in Emmett!' She said.

'Beg me!' He said, smacking himself off before her.

'Put it in motherfucker! Fuck me! FUCK ME!' She cried and Emmett obliged, shoving his hugely erect cock inside of her. Rosalie screamed in satisfaction as Emmett took hold of one of her shoulders, holding her leg against his waistline with the other. They started rocking as he pumped his cock deep inside of her, with Rosalie clutching his hips.

Emmett bent over as the fucking increased, sticking his tongue down Rosalie's throat. She moaned as he thrust his hips harder and faster. Rosalie's perfect pair of breasts were pushed between the two sweating bodies as they fucked and Emmett began to heave as went, breathing hoarsely as the fucking intensified.

Rosalie grabbed a handful of mud from the forest floor and slapped it on her chest. She continued to do this, pushing her body against his as he penetrated her, mud squishing between them, lubricating their already sweating bodies.

'Fuck – me' Rosalie managed to get out a second before she started screaming. Rosalie threw her head back, her blonde locks flying back as she let out a series of loud screams. Emmett's heaving turned into loud moans and then into roars of pleasure.

'Fuck! FUCK!' He cried and he doubled over as he unloaded into Rosalie,

'Put it on me!' Rosalie cried between multiple orgasms. Emmett hastily pulled his cock out of her and began unloading onto her chest and face, smacking himself off with one hand while holding her in place with the other. Rosalie heaved as the ejaculate hit her in the mouth and she swallowed all she could.

Bella could suddenly feel something touching her arm and she shifted a little. Glancing back, she realised it was Jacob's hard erection, pressing through his shorts. Bella moved infinitesimally and Jacob's erection was no longer touching her. He looked down at her, and their eyes met for a split second only for Bella to look back in the clearing where Rosalie was now rubbing her naked, wet body against that of her lovers. Angela sighed, her eyes closed again.

'Fuck that was hot,' she whispered. Jacob grinned.

'I've done better,' he whispered with a laugh.

'Yeah right,' Bella said. Jacob laughed and grabbed the girls arms,

'C'mon, let's go, before they finish up and catch us.' Angela and Bella followed him back up to the path. Angela caught Bella's attention and pointed silently to Jacob's huge erection and then fell into fits of quiet giggles over it. Bella laughed a little but tried not to think of Jacob nude; he was cocky and she didn't like that trait in men.

They emerged from the path to find a few tired looking seniors straggling down the track.

'Oh look, they've all been fucking,' Angela said. That was when Bella saw the beautiful Cullen boy emerge from the bushes, a pretty blonde in hand. He looked left and right, spotted Bella and let go of the blonde's hand. The beautiful Cullen turned with the blonde and began walking in the direction of the school.

'Oh, looks like Edward got some action too,' Jacob said. The three of them started to make their way down the track, Bella disappointed in the fact that Edward Cullen had just made love to a blonde girl who was much prettier than her. But what did she expect? That he would want to make love to her?

Bella sighed and continued to walk with Jacob beside her commenting on how intense Emmett and Rosalie's lovemaking had been. She had no idea why Edward Cullen had such an effect on her but there was no doubt in her mind that she would have fucked him senseless by the end of the week...

_Hope you liked it guys. Review and I will post the next chapter! There will be an awesome sex scene that turns from a twosome to a threesome and Bella might get her first taste of some wolf! Can't you just feel the sexual tension between Jacob and Bella! Oh its so exciting! So review and tell me what you think! Until next time...._


	3. Day Three

_Okay, so I hope you're all ready for another hot chapter, another hot pairing and another hot day in Bella's first week. Special thanks to MafiaBitches and I heart Kellan Lutz for the encouragement, you bring a smutty smile to my face. _

_But enough about me, lets get back to Fucking Forks High...._

**Day Three**

The next day Bella awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, the sun shining through her window. It was Wednesday; her favourite day. She slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom, undressing and hopping into the shower. Bella remembered the day before, watching Rosalie and Emmett fuck in the forest and she began too get aroused.

She slid two fingers inside of herself, twitching them around, stroking herself. She imagined Edward penetrating her on the forest floor, his huge cock which he hides in those tight jeans, pumping into her. Her breath began to grow louder. She placed her other hand on the edge of the shower, regaining her balance as she began to reach her climax.

She was breathing heavily and hoped her father had already gone to work when her fingers hit that invisible, perfect spot, sending her wild. At the last moment her mind suddenly brought out an image of her sucking Jacob Black's cock and then she orgasmed, contorting uncontrollably as she reached that high. When she finally pulled her fingers out and washed herself, Bella couldn't help but admit to herself that she found Jacob extremely attractive. There was a sudden knock at the door,

'Bella?' Bella froze, her hand flying to her mouth. Here she was thinking her father had left for work.

'Dad?' She said in a tone that was a little too high.

'Are you okay?' He asked. Bella's hand was still at her mouth and she dropped it.

'Um – yeah, I – got shampoo in my eyes?' She half suggested, half stated.

'Oh, okay, I thought I heard – well – um – school's is fifteen minutes, so um -' and Bella heard retreating footsteps. She figured her cover up had worked, as Charlie was quite stupid, and continued preparing for school, feeling a little more relaxed than usual.

Her third day at school started off quite normal – well, as normal as Forks High got (Mike Newton had made a crude gesture to her with his hand clutching his crotch and Jessica was seen leading a senior behind the cafeteria, her panties in one hand) but Bella was beginning to get used to this and perhaps even _settling in? _She shook this thought away; just because she had covertly witnessed two separate fucks, decided to seduce and make love to Edward Cullen before the week was up, rubbed up against Jacob's hard erection and masturbated that morning with the two boys in mind didn't mean she was settling into the sex-crazed Forks High. Did it?

Bella's train of thought was disturbed as Edward Cullen entered her Biology class, sitting down in the seat beside her. Bella gave him a curt smile as he sat which he did not return and mentally abused herself for being so childish. She had approximately four days left to seduce him and it wasn't going to happen purely from a _curt _smile. She had to be more – more like the blonde he had fucked in the bushes the day before.

Bella looked down at his lap where his tight black jeans showed off an overly pronounced package, in fact, if she squinted she swore she could see the entire outline of – well everything. Bella smirked, looking back to her textbook and racking her brain for ideas. She had to act like the slut she wasn't to get in bed with him. It was as she took a sip from her bottled water that it suddenly hit her like Emmett had hit the bare-naked Rosalie 24 hours earlier.

Without a second thought Bella let the bottle slip from her raised hand and watched, in slow motion, as it twirled through the air, spraying water from its top, splashing not only all over Bella's white shirt and all over her textbooks but also all over the beautiful Edward Cullen's tight crotch. Bella screamed a feigned scream as the bottle finally hit the ground, immediately throwing her hands into Edward's crotch and pretending to mop up the water that had already soaked in.

Edward reacted coldly, pushing her hands away, though Bella continued to force them back in, making sure to give his package a few squeezes before he stood up and stormed out of the room. Bella was sure she had made a good first impression but had she lost most of her dignity in the process? When Bella looked up she knew she had. Every male (and some confused females) glared gleefully at Bella's chest which was completely soaked through, intensifying the size of the breasts she had, unfortunately, decided not to cover in a bra that morning (for reasons that eluded her at the time).

All in one instant the entire class burst into laughter (except for Mike Newton who turned his back and slipped his hand down his pants), the teacher began yelling orders at the students to be quiet, and Bella's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. She stood up, running from the room, completely humiliated and knowing she couldn't return to class for the rest of the day.

Her only option; to fake a sickie. But little did she know she wasn't the only one faking a sickie on that particular day....

Twenty minutes earlier Jacob Black had been sitting in class, doodling idly on his notebook when someone he had quite a huge attraction too walked passed the classroom. Jacob watched as the figure turned into the office, obviously heading for the sick bay. He didn't give it another thought, knowing exactly what had to be done.

With a cough and a sneeze Jacob excused himself from class, limping out of the room, though his pace quickened as he approached the sick bay. He entered the small building to be greeted by the nurse who directed him to a room at the end of the hall to lie down. But Jacob did not follow her instructions. Instead he pulled up to the first door on his right and looked inside.

Seated on a stool, his firm buttocks showing through his dark pants, tending to the broken leg of a student was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Jacob coughed lightly. Carlisle stopped what he was doing to the girls leg and glanced back. Jacob's ready expression told Carlisle everything he needed to know.

'I'll be right back Lana,' said Carlisle and he stood up, walking out the door and past Jacob, right down to the end of the hall. Jacob followed him into an unoccupied room and proceeded to pull the curtain on the door down.

'Jacob,' he said.

'Carlisle,' Jacob said as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Carlisle sighed as Jacob's perfect, dark torso emerged, his pecs firm and square, his six pack flat, leading down to a dark trail of hair which disappeared under the baggy shorts that were now coming off.

'Jacob, you've been working out since – since last time,' Carlisle said.

'For you,' Jacob replied. Their eyes met. 'Fuck me,' Jacob said so quietly that only a vampire would be able to hear it. Carlisle dropped his clipboard and threw off his coat but before it had even hit the floor he was upon Jacob, their arms wrapped around each other, lips locked in a passionate kiss. Jacob pulled back and took a deep breath, panting, and Carlisle took the oppurtunity to pull of the rest of his clothes, revealing the hugley erect cock that Jacob had had inside of him twice before. Jacob grinned when he saw Carlisle's cock and pulled the black briefs he wore to his feet.

The two men stood before one another for a second, taking in each others perfect bodies and huge cocks and then there was chaos. Carlisle grabbed Jacob, pushing him hard up against the bench and planting his lips on his, sticking his tongue deep down his throat. Jacob grabbed Carlisle's dick in one hand and began smacking him off, knowing the man could go for ages without coming. Jacob's muscles flowed like water beneath his skin as he worked Carlisle, their lips locked. Carlisle spun them around, slamming Jacob up against the cold wall and Jacob heaved.

'Fuck me,' he managed to say as he raised both of his hands up against the wall, allowing Carlisle to cover his body with kiss after kiss, sweat beginning to run down his dark body. Carlisle didn't waste anytime, taking Jacob's left leg and pulling it up against his waist. Jacob slid up the wall, wrapping his other leg around Carlisle.

'Fuck me hard motherfucker,' he said to Carlisle. Carlisle growled, continuing to kiss Jacob, their lips red from the passion. Jacob clawwed at his back as Carlisle finally pushed himself into the young man, stretching him wider than he'd ever been stretched before. Jacob raised his head to the roof as the pain turned to pleasure and suddenly he was being slammed against the wall over and over, Carlisle's huge cock pumping him up the ass.

'Harder,' Jacob whispered as Carlisle began to speed up, his cock withdrawing before thrusting back in, causing Jacob to close his eyes and squeeze his dark, muscular legs tighter around the vampire. Sweat covered the two bodies as Jacob was slammed against the wall, Carlisle holding onto the werewolf's hips, his dark patch of pubic hair surrounding his swollen cock.

'Harder!' Jacob cried, taking one of his hands from around Carlisle and beginning to smack himself off, 'HARDER!'

'Oh I'll go harder!' Carlisle roared, speeding himself up even more, pumping his cock harder and harder inside of Jacob, hitting his spot over and over, scratching deep lines down Jacob's chest as he did. Jacob shook his hand furiously and began twitching, their panting and heaving quickening.

'Make me come Jacob!' Carlisle cried as he fucked Jacob's ass harder than he had ever fucked before.

'Say my name!' Jacob cried as he shook his hand up and down, stretching the skin around his knob and sliding himself over Carlisle's lubricated cock.

'Jacob!' Carlisle heaved as he pushed himself in, 'Jacob!' He cried as he pumped faster, harder, intensifying already violent sex, 'JACOB!' He cried as he felt his climax coming, hitting the wall of Jacob's inside and causing the young werewolf to begin to spasm,

'JACOB!' Cried Carlisle one last time, as he came hard inside of the student, Jacob simultaneously ejaculating all over their sweaty, ripped chests. Ejaculate covered them and Carlisle continued to rock inside of Jacob. It wasn't until Jacob opened his eyes that he realised they were no longer alone.

'Jacob!' Bella cried from the door.

'Bella!' Cried Jacob. Carlisle immediately slipped out of the boy, ducking down behind the nearest bench,

'Im sorry you had to see this!' Carlisle said, not knowing who Bella was. He hastily picked up his clothing and darted form the room, still bare-naked. Bella was left staring at the nude Jacob, sweaty, panting and covered in his own come. She suddenly remembered her fantasy of sucking him off. Guess she has missed her chance.

'Bella, you can't tell anyone you saw this,' he pleaded. 'No one knows I'm bi!' He said, not even attempting to cover up his huge manhood. Bella stepped inside and closed the door behind herself.

'How do you know I wont just go and spill the beans right now?' She asked. Bella noticed his cock was hardening again and she remembered that her shirt was completely see through.

'I think I have a few ways of keeping your mouth shut,' he said, grinning a very suggestive grin and taking a step towards her. She admired his stamina – and his modesty. Jacob was cocky and arrogant, but she liked that. She eyed his hardening dick.

'But I do prefer keeping my mouth – open. If you know what I mean,' said Bella, a little surprised at how well she could talk dirty.

Jacob did know what Bella meant and five minutes later he lay on the floor, screaming her name as she sucked his dark cock harder than it had ever been sucked before.

Bella had finally got a taste of the action at Forks High and as she swallowed everything he unloaded into her mouth, she wondered if this new fire which burnt in her would ever be quenched. Once she started, could she stop? Had Fucking Forks High finally enveloped Bella Swan?

_Dun dun dunnn! You all know it totally has. Please review as it makes my day and start getting excited for the next chapter where we have our first FOURSOME!! Hellz yeah! And I may even through in a 'surprise fuck' if I'm feeling really good about myself – you'll just have to wait and see! Review my beloved readers and until next time..._


	4. Day Four

_Alright, get ready for chapter four. Four is a great number isn't it? I think so. I hope you agree but if you don't – you will, hot damn you will. Special thanks also to ResDes2. This dude writes the hottest smut I've ever read and he is favourited on my profile – seriously, read his stuff – if you think this shit is hot, man, his stuff makes me cream and die all at the same time. _

_Anyway, enough about my messed up habits, lets get into..._

**Day Four**

It was a fact. Bella was fucking horny. All the time. She figured there was something in the air in Forks, or perhaps she was just hitting 'that' age. Then she realised that it was probably from the fact that she had seen three couples fucking hardcore and less than a day ago she'd had Jacob Black's dark cock stuffed down her throat. Maybe Bella had just eaten the forbidden fruit and her longing for it could never be satisfied? She was beginning to grasp why everyone at Fucking Forks High was so sex crazed.

Bella arrived at school on the cold Thursday morning to watch Edward Cullen's Volvo pull up beside Charlie's.

'See you this afternoon Bells,' Charlie said, 'will you be cooking?' Bella was a little distracted. Edward only ever parked in one spot and as far as she knew he had never ventured from it.

'Ah – yeah dad, I always do,' she replied hazily. The Volvo's windows were heavily tinted but Bella got the feeling that she was being watched from inside. She looked back at Charlie, 'see you this afternoon then.'

Charlie nodded and Bella opened the squad car door, making sure not to hit the Volvo and slipped out. Charlie left the car park hastily, beeping at a couple making out on the bonnet of their car and causing them to jump and then throw dirty looks Bella's way. As if it was her fault her dad was a tight ass.

She began to walk away from the Volvo, which still had Edward inside when her backpack, which she had hastily thrown over her right shoulder, slipped open, her books and lunchbox sliding out and hitting the wet ground.

'Shit!' Bella said, bending down to grab them. That was when Edward Cullen's car door opened. Bella glanced up to see the god of a man coming towards her, his hair more beautiful than ever, his package more tighter and bulging than ever, his jawline firmer than ever and a slight mocking smile curved his mouth. Bella looked at him, her expression an expression of help but Edward just smirked and walked past, sending his glorious aroma's across Bella. She wanted to be angry that he hadn't helped her as she scrambled around on the wet ground but she was now too lightheaded and too aroused too care. She finished picking up her things and stood up, watching as Edward Cullen ascended the stairs, his jacket over his shoulder, his firm buttocks flexing with each step. Bella sighed and, feeling a little more like the ever-horny Angela every second, made her way into school.

It was in the cafeteria at lunch time that Bella saw Jacob for the first time since she had sucked his cock in the sick bay. Angela shook Bella as he entered,

'Remember his huge erection at the excursion?' She asked laughing loudly. Jacob caught Bella's eye and she gave him a slight smile. He returned it and she was happy that nothing was awkard between them. Bella kept her eyes on Jacob as he turned into the food line, Mike, Eric and Quil behind him. His legs were so toned and she could remember rubbing her hands across his chest, his six pack glistening with sweat and come, his pecs bulbous and delicious. Bella sighed.

'Ugh,' said Angela, 'we've got double sport this afternoon and we can't even perve on the sweating man candy because they're splitting us up today.' Bella could see the problem in that; no locker room sex. She then felt disgusted that she had come to that conclusion so quickly and shook the thought that Fucking Forks High had finally swallowed her.

'Bella?' Angela asked.

'Huh?'

'Bella, you're staring at Jacob Black!'

'What!?' She exclaimed shaking herself from the odd trance she was stuck in while staring at the muscles defined through Jacob's shirt. 'No I'm not!'

'Oh my god! You've sucked his cock!' Angela cried pointing at Bella in an accusatory fashion. Bella was shocked, her mouth agape.

'How the fuck did you guess that?' She asked, thinking Angela must be a mind reader.

'I just know these things,' she said smugly. Her face broke into a grin, 'and I may have been sent to find you yesterday and – you know...' she trailed off.

'Angela! Did you masturbate while watching me give head!?' Angela snickered and nodded. 'Yuck!'

'But his cock is so big! And his chest! And his legs! Oh my god Bella, you're so lucky! I can't believe you had it in your -' The bell rang and Angela was cut off. Bella stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder with Angela scrambling up after her. The conversation continued in the corridors.

'What did it taste like? I imagined it tasting like chocolate and that smell of a fresh forest after it has rained you know? Oh and sweat, god, Jacob Black's sweat!' She closed her eyes for a few seconds and Bella looked disgusted.

'Im not telling you anything and you need to stop thinking about it, your obsession is not healthy Angela.' They bumped past students who were hearing snippets of the conversation and sending odd looks their way. 'Now be quiet, we're getting weird looks.'

Angela was silent for the rest of the trip to the gymnasium, her textbook which was for the wrong subject, placed in front of her skirt, her right hand holding it in a suspicious manner. Bella rolled her eyes as they entered the gym. Angela moaned quietly.

'I'm going to get changed,' Bella said.

A hour and a half later and twenty sweating girls burst into the shower room, exhausted from the several games of girl vs. girl netball they had just played in quick succession. Bella grabbed her backpack, stumbling into a shower that was situated at the very end of the long line of showers. She turned the hot on and undressed, sliding in once she was completely naked.

The room rang with the noises of her classmates laughing and talking in high pitched shrieks and cries and Bella thanked god she was not with them. She could hear Angela telling someone a story quite excitedly and may or may not have heard the word _blow _and _cock _several times but even if Angela was telling anyone who would listen the story of Jacob's cock down Bella's throat, Bella wasn't ashamed of it. In fact, there were probably many girls who wanted what she had; Jacob was hot. Fucking hot. So she put her head completely under the water, blocking out all the surrounding sounds.

Bella couldn't tell how long she had her head under the water but when she came back out she was heaving from the heat and decided to finish up. Bella turned the water off and finally emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around her chest, preparing to go into the change rooms only to be stopped when she heard noises. Odd noises.

Bella looked around the now empty shower rooms to hear the noise of single shower running and – giggling – and – moaning. Bella's curiosity and absolute longing for sex pulled her down the room where steam was rising from a cubicle. She bent down on her knees to see who was in the cubicle only for the door to the cubicle to burst open and Rosalie Hale come running out, giggling, steaming and bare naked. She stopped running when she saw Bella and the person who was chasing her also did. Alice Cullen.

'Bella?' Alice asked surprised. That was when Jessica Stanley emerged from the showers, also wet and steaming. She smiled, as did Rosalie and Alice.

'Bella,' Alice stated in tone that conveyed her sense of delight. Rosalie walked over to Bella and took her hand and Bella, who was thinking twice about following the beautiful girl into the cubicle but was so overwhelmed by the situation and by her raging hormones, didn't let go.

Alice smiled gleefully as Jessica lead the three women back into the shower. Rosalie turned around to Bella, her wet breasts perfect and making Bella seriously consider her sexual orientation. She slowly took hold of the towel wrapped tightly around Bella and tugged at it. Bella let it slide off her body and Rosalie threw it over the cubicle wall. Rosalie ran two fingers over Bella's nipples, biting her bottom lip at the sight of fresh meat. Alice and Jessica giggled as Rosalie took Bella's hand, spinning her around into the shower.

The hot water gushed over Bella's naked body and it was like a switch had been clicked. The four girls suddenly turned into ravenous, lesbian fuckers. Rosalie took Jessica up against the shower wall, sticking her fingers inside of the her while simultaneously sticking her tongue down Jessica's throat and Alice bent down, looking up into Bella's eyes carefully before pushing her legs open.

Alice licked her lips before putting them to Bella's entrance, kissing it lightly before sticking her tongue deep inside. Bella yelped, pushing her hands against either cubicle wall as Alice worked her tongue at speeds inhuman. Bella opened her eyes and watched Rosalie and Jessica pashing, Rosalie working Jessica's entrance with three fingers now, Jessica moaning in between kisses. Jessica held onto Rosalies' face with one hand, her other rubbing Rosalie's perfect breasts, tweaking the nipples.

Alice began to lap at Bella's flower, like an animal at a pond and Bella was beginning to get to her climax. She began to heave as Alice's tongue went deeper, licking her spot and sending tingles to her toes and fingers.

Suddenly Alice stopped, standing up and kissing Bella, long and hard, their tongues fighting, the tastes of Bella's flower on Alice's. Rosalie took Alice's hand and Jessica took Bella's, the partnerships swapping and suddenly the four were entwined in new, passionate kisses, Alice on Rosalie, Bella on Jessica. The steam rose around them, and their hands rubbed against each others skin, tongue's deep inside each other. Bella ran her hands down Jessica's back, down to her perfectly supple butt, rubbing it passionately as she was sucked into the kiss.

'C'mon, let's do a fourway,' Alice said as Rosalie bit her lip. She turned and opened the door, leading the girls out to the benches that lined the middle of he room. Alice pulled out her schoolbag, revealing two huge dildo's, a see through pink one and a thick black one. Rosalie licked her lips, lying down on the bench on her back, her legs open.

Once again, a new wave of arousal and intense sexual motivation took over the girls and Bella was suddenly lying upside down on Rosalie, pushing the dildo into her wet and awaiting entrance while Rosalie stuck her tongue inside of Bella's. Alice began to pash Bella, sitting on all fours as Jessica worked her from behind with a dildo, performing the same actions as Carlisle had to Jacob the day before.

Bella began to feel that high coming as she moaned with Rosalie cleaning her out and Alice on her front. She dug the dildo deep into Rosalie, making the blonde vampire start heaving. Alice was also moaning as Jessica pushed the dildo as far up her ass as it would go, fingering herself as she went. The sight of the four girls 'experimenting' would have sent any man, gay or straight and probably any woman off the rails, the steam and hot wetness covering their smooth bodies, their hips rotating, lips kissing, vagina's taking.

Bella could feel it coming and pulled the dildo out of Rosalie hastily.

'Fuck me Rose,' she said, putting the weapon into Rosalie's hand and lying down on the bench. Rosalie took the same stance on her, her entrance right in front of Bella, supple and awaiting a tongue so Bella obliged just as the dildo was shoved inside of her, making her clench every muscle in pleasure.

'FUCK!' Bella cried. This word sent Alice and Jessica wild and they moved around the bench, Jessica sitting down behind Bella's head getting Alice in the same position as Rosalie.

'Fuck me bitch!' She cried. Jessica grabbed the dildo and stuffed it inside of Alice as Alice stuck her tongue into her partner.

Moans and groans, pants and heaves ensued as the room filled with more steam and more cries of absolute pleasure.

'Fuck,' Bella said as she pulled back for air, her tongue tasting like strawberries and cream. Rosalie was beginning to sigh as she pushed the dildo in and out and Bella found herself the first reaching her climax.

'HOLY FUCK!' She cried seconds before she broke into orgasmic screams, her head thrown back against the table, clutching the bench with her hands, her eyes closed tight. That was when the other three broke out into intense screams of pleasure, Rosalie continuing to thrust the dildo inside of Bella, Alice doing the same to Jessica as they all climaxed in unison.

Their slippery bodies finally began to relax, their straining muscles releasing as their orgasms passed and the soft sensations of post-orgasm settled in. Then the bell rang signalling the end of school and the girls eventually stumbled out of the showers, dressed and clean with odd, euphoric smiles planted on their faces.

'See you later Bella,' Alice said waving. Rosalie winked at Bella as she waved. The three girls Bella had just made love too walked away, leaving her in the corridor outside the gymnasium alone. They turned out of sight and Bella began her way only to here footsteps walking up the corridor. She turned to see Edward Cullen stalking up the hall, his bag over his shoulder, changed from his clothes into a basketball uniform. The tight grey shirt showed his flat six pack beneath but Bella was entranced by the thing that was behind the small grey shorts he wore. Edward Cullen's huge cock swung forwards and back as he walked, hitting the front of his shorts and making Bella release a soft sigh.

It was in that quick instant, as she gazed at his cock and he gazed at her silent face and wet hair, that Edward Cullen dropped his bag and grabbed Bella by her arms, pushing her up against the wall with the strength of a man. Bella was shocked. A slight smile came to the corner's off his mouth as he pushed his firm body up against hers, the thing in his pants rubbing against her thigh.

'Bella,' he breathed. Bella could only sigh in return. She was going to fuck Edward Cullen.

_WOO! So do you like the number four now? You do don't you? I left this on a juicy cliffhanger on account of I start my major exams this week and as much as I love you I really need to get some serious study in. Soooooo stay tuned, the next chapter will be up by the end of the week I promise! God I love a good foursome. REVIEW. It makes my day to find a new review. So until next time my beautifully awesome readers, adios! _


	5. Day Five

_I am currently sitting at the local library, "supposedly" studying but I very much wanted to get this next chapter out. So here I am. At chapter 5 of 7. It's Friday and everyone loves Friday because Friday brings about the weekend and you don't want to know what the inhabitants of Forks High get up too on the weekend. Oh wait, yes you do! And so do I so hang tight and in the meantime, here is another installment to tickle your tastebuds (and hopefully a lot of other things....)_

**Day Five**

Bella rolled over as her alarm screamed once more, sending angry shivers down her spine. How she hated that noise. She hit the top button, lying silently under her covers for a few more minutes. Friday would not be a good day for Bella. Today was an 'angry day' as her kindergarten teacher of a mother would say.

Bella was angry. Irate. Vehement. It didn't help that she had also had her period the night before. She got out of bed, the spring that had been in her step for most of the week, gone, destroyed, obliterated. Obliterated by a single phrase; _'Leave me the fuck alone.' _

Here Bella was thinking she'd finally scored the jackpot, that her one wish had finally been granted.

_'Bella' he breathed. Bella could only sigh in return. She was going to fuck Edward Cullen. Suddenly Edward pulled closer to her, his face passing hers, his mouth at her ear, breathing soft aroma's across her, his huge member still on her thigh. This was it Bella thought. Suddenly his grip hardened, his tone became serious, _

_'Leave me the fuck alone,' he whispered, not a single streak of sarcasm in his voice. He stepped away from Bella and gave her a look that would have scared away even the toughest of men. Bella whimpered. Actually whimpered. And then the beautiful Edward Cullen walked away, leaving Bella up against the wall, watching him leave. _

This was not going to be a good day.

Bella arrived at school in the truck Charlie had given her the night before. Unfortunatley for him, he really had struck at a bad time and Bella barely said thanks. She knew she would feel bad about this eventually but right now she was blinded by anger.

Edward's Volvo was back in it's usual spot, though he was nowhere to be seen. Bella walked past it on her way to the steps and got that familiar feeling that she was being watched again. She ascended the steps as Angela found her.

'Hey Bella! Ugh – what's wrong?' Bella realised her mood must have been painted clearly across her face.

'Oh nothing – just – nothing,' she said, shaking Angela's troubled expression away. Angela shrugged.

'Hey, so did you hear about the huge party tommorrow night?' Angela asked excitedly. Bella shook her head, she wasn't in the mood for parties, gossip, school or life in general.

'Everyone is going, it's at the La Push reservation, on the beach. It's going to be fantastic!' Bella nodded, perhaps a little interested. 'Will you come with me?' Bella looked at Angela's desperate face. She felt bad for being rude and nodded. Angela broke out into a huge smile, 'Great! Alright, well I'll leave you alone I have to go and find Jessica anyway!'

With that Angela ran off into the crowds, yelling Jessica's name. Bella spotted Edward and any interest she'd originally had died. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes briskly passing her, no longer staring like he once did. Bella pushed angrily through the crowd on her way to class.

At lunchtime Jacob, Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric came and sat down with Bella. Jacob sat down right beside her and punched her shoulder as he sat,

'Hey Bella!' He said. Bella put her book away, her shoulder stinging and smiled at him. Her mood had lifted slightly after her last lesson where Mike and Eric drew comic strips of the Cullen's getting staked and combusting into flames. She actually laughed out loud at the one of Edward trying to woo a girl only to have her slam a wooden stake into his chest, causing him to vomit blood everywhere and explode.

'So are you coming to my party?' Jacob asked.

'Is it your party? Okay,' she said nodding.

'Good, I'd like to see you there,' Jacob gave Bella what appeared to be a genuine smile and her mood lifted even more. So what if she couldn't fuck Edward? There were plenty of fish in the sea. In that instant the Cullens entered the cafeteria and any concept of fishing for other fish was blown away as Edward entered, his pants tighter than ever, his face more beautiful than before, his mouth slightly ajar as if inviting Bella's tongue and his torso more pronounced than ever through the tight navy shirt he wore, the top three buttons undone. Bella shook herself out of the trance and looked back at Jacob.

'Yes, I will be there.' He nodded to her and dug into his food, eating and laughing with the others. But Bella was silent. Her goal of fucking Edward Cullen was not destroyed; her challenge was still set, she would have him by the end of the week no matter what.

A few moments later and Bella caught a smell like she had never smelt before. This was the smell of pure man; of the sweetest cologne mixed with the gym, male deodorant and sex. She looked up, along with most of the others at the table as Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale walked past, Emmett, quite close to their table, his huge arms swaying loftily by his sides, his firm buttocks flexing in their pants. He glanced over his shoulder as he walked past and Bella swore he looked at Jacob. Bella was confused for all of two seconds before she realised what had just happened.

Conversation shortly resumed, as if nothing had happened and Bella counted from five in her head. Right on time, Jacob stood up,

'Alright, I'm gonna go lease out some textbooks at the library,' Jessica and Eric nodded and Bella had to admit, his lie was quite well performed. But she knew better. Jacob looked at her as he slid off the chair and he could see from her expression that she knew precisely what was happening. But he didn't stop. The urge was obviously to great; and Bella could see why.

Jacob hastily left the room, looking back at Bella one last time and throwing her a killer smile that made her shake off any feelings of hesitancy; so what if Jacob liked dudes too? He was still a great guy. She laughed and got back into her book, zoning out from the noises around her, forgetting about the party tommorrow and even forgetting about Edward Cullen who sat several metres away staring directly at her....

It was in the male change rooms that Jacob found Emmett, up against a wall, one of his huge arms over his head, holding onto a locker, his other holding onto his hugely erect cock, rubbing it against his six pack. Jasper was nowhere in sight.

Jacob eyed the huge thing in Emmett's hand, the bare naked god looking up to him with a smile that said 'are you impressed by my huge dick?' and all Jacob could do was begin to undress himself. But seconds after he had taken off his shirt he heard a growl and turned around as the fleeting, naked figure of Jasper grabbed him around the waist, pushing him across the room where they crashed into the lockers beside Emmett. Suddenly Jacob was being covered in hard kisses, Jasper covering his upper body with kiss after kiss. Jacob took Jasper's head and pulled it up, looking him in the eyes before pushing their heads together, their wet lips hitting each other, tongues diving into one another.

Emmett pulled the rest of Jacob's clothing off, revealing his dark skinned torso, cock and muscular legs. His body was in the league of the two other males, perhaps more so, his huge firm pecs, flowing down to his perfect six pack, finished by a light trail of hair that ran down to his pubic hair and his now hugely swollen and perfectly proportioned dick. Emmett got behind Jasper as he kissed Jacob, taking Jasper by the hips and rubbing his cock all over the vampires entrance. Jasper groaned a pained groan, as if wanting more, his hands running up and down Jacob's sides.

The werewolf took Jasper around the waist and pulled his mouth to Jasper's ear,

'Let's fuck,' he whispered. Jasper almost went wild with longing and Jacob spun the blonde vampire around, slamming him down against the locker and placing his hands either side of the man's waist.

'Fuck me!' Jasper cried and Jacob didn't waste anytime, thrusting his cock inside of the vampire, making all three men moan in pleasure. Emmett was next, taking Jacob's should from behind and directing his hard cock inside of the werewolf. Jacob grunted as the thing was slammed inside of him, the initial pain turning to pleasure and suddenly the three students were moving as one, Jasper bent over, one hand on the lockers, Jacob thrusting violently into Jasper, and, in turn, being pumped by Emmett from behind.

Jacob was beginning to sweat as his ball sack smacked loudly and rythmically against Jasper, his dark arms flexing as he penetrated the vampire deeper and deeper. Emmett opened his mouth in a silent moan, his head aimed at the roof, eyes closed as he moved with the werewolves body, thrusting harder with each push.

'Harder!' Jasper cried.

'Harder!' Jacob moaned. The givers started pumping harder and Jacob wrapped one hand around Jasper's erect cock, starting with a soft rub before speeding up to full throttle, his dark wrist moving hastily. Jasper began to moan first, his back arched, one of Jacob's huge hands holding it down. Emmett began to gasp as he pummelled Jacob's backside, the boys firm buttocks slapping loudly with each thrust. Jacob finally began to moan and soon enough the fucking intensified, each man growling, groaning, heaving and moaning as they pushed their huge cocks inside one another.

'Fuck,' Jasper breathed between moans, 'FUCK!' Jacob began smacking him off as quickly as he could, squeezing the tip of his cock systematically and causing the vampire to begin to twitch.

'Jasper's gonna come!' Jacob cried, his wrist moving as fast as his pelvis as he pounded Jasper. Hearing these words Emmett began to spasm,

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' He roared, and in that moment the butt fucking suddenly grew faster, for a as all three men exploded, their heads raised to the ceiling, deep exhalations of pleasure resounding from their perfect mouths. Jacobs sweat covered all three of the men as Emmett pulled his cock out of Jacob, his ejaculate spewing over the Jacob and Jasper. Jacob unloaded into Jasper, pumping all of his come out, his hand clutching Jaspers come covered cock which had just comed all over the lockers. Jacob moaned at the sight of Emmett ejaculating over Jasper and sped up for a few seconds, drawing out the last for moments of his climax. He began to slow down, still rubbing Jasper's cock as the last strains of come dripped out.

Emmett began rubbing his still erect dick over Jasper's back as Jacob pulled himself out, stumbling to cold ground and lying down. He laughed as Emmett began licking the come off Jasper's back, Jasper who was still massaging his cock, moaned a little and then lay down beside Jacob.

Emmett eventually collapsed on Jacob's other side and there they lay; three huge, beautiful men, puffing quietly, euphoria filling the air around them.

The bell rang for end of school and Bella grabbed her bag, pushing past Edward who swore under his breath and weaved her way through the clouds. For Bella now had a plan. A plan that would see her in Edward Cullen's pants at the La Push party and effectively see her succeeding her plan to finally fuck Edward Cullen.

Unfortunatley for Bella, if she was only to look over her shoulder as she sped hastily to her car she would have not only see Jacob, Emmett and Jasper emerging from the locker room she would have also laid witness to Edward Cullen, taking a pretty brunette by the hand and leading her into an empty classroom. Edward was going to fuck the living daylights out of her but not only that – the beautiful vampire was going to fuck the living daylights out of the pretty brunette to force all thoughts of Bella Swan out his head....

_Ooooh, the plot thickens! Is Bella going to finally get what she wants? What will the La Push party have in store for her? Find out in chapter 6 of A Week At Forks High!! Don't forget to review my lovelies! Until next time...._


	6. Day Six

_So it has been a week since my last update and I am truly sorry for it. Exams went well, they are now over though so I can turn my attentions back to this little doozie. One thing you must know for this chapter; Vampires are able to enter the La Push Reservation. Originally they could not but after Carlisle seduced Billy Black a few years back they've been granted access. I mean, Billy would have to be an absolute douche not to let in those beautiful vamps. _

_With that in mind, please enjoy and prepare yourselves for..._

**Day Six**

Saturday. Bella had survived her first week at school, yes she had endured things she would never have guessed she would, but nevertheless, she survived. Surprisingly enough Bella was looking forward to Jacob's party. It would give her chance to relax, perhaps make some new friends and, if the stars were in her favour, seduce Edward Cullen.

Bella awoke to a beautiful Forks day and found she was in a great mood. So great in fact that she made her way downstairs first thing to make Charlie breakfast. She owed him after her selfish spat over the truck.

'Hows the truck going?' He asked as she eventually served up a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausages dripping in grease.

'Its great, I love it!' Bella replied a little to loudly. She put the empty pan back in the sink as Charlie began to eat. 'I'm sorry about how I reacted when you - I mean, I was just having a bad day.'

Charlie shook it away as he scoffed down an entire egg.

'I really do love it,' she said. Charlie wiped his mouth.

'I understand Bells. Make sure you thank Jacob Black though – he did it up for you.' Bella was a little gobsmacked by this.

'What do you mean?'

'Yeah his father and I are good friends and I told him about your lack of transport. Jacob was more than happy to do it up for you.' Bella was impressed. 'He said it was a thankyou gift – though for what he wouldn't say.'

At this Bella broke out laughing and despite the weird look from Charlie she couldn't help but feel some gratitude to Jacob.

The rest of the day floated by with ease. Angela called Bella to see if Charlie would get them some alcohol for the party. Bella reminded Angela that Charlie was the sheriff and he would be more likely to arrest them both than buy them illicit beverages. Angela said she would try elsewhere and informed Bella that Jacob had rung her earlier to see if Bella would be attending. Bella wondered why he would have done that but brushed it off.

A few hours later and Bella was outside Angela's house in her truck, beeping the rusty horn. Angela ran out a few minutes later pushing things into her handbag (Bella could have sworn she saw a colourful box of condoms included in this). Angela clambered into the vehicle with a little too much much make up on and a huge smile.

'Alright, let's go!' She said gleefully.

The sun was setting, the sky deep shades of purple and pink, as they arrived at the La Push beach. Angela linked arms with Bella as they walked down the sandy stretch towards the huge bonfire and the crowd of noisy students. Cars were parked on the grass bank above, their open boots containing kids watching the sunset, numerous couples were dancing to the loud music that raged around the bonfire and many others were just standing and talking, drinks in hand.

As they closed in on the crowd Jacob spotted them and jumped out of a conversation to throw his huge arms around Bella and Angela.

'You came!' He exclaimed although Bella got the image this was directed solely at her and not Angela.

'Hey Jake,' Bella said.

'Drink?' He asked. Bella nodded and he skipped off into the crowd,

'Im going to go find Jess,' Angela said and she left Bella at the entrance of the crowd.

'Thanks Angela,' Bella whispered as her only friend disappeared. Soon Jacob returned with drinks, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her into the party where she found herself being introduced to people she would never see again whose names went in one ear and out the other almost immediatley. Nevertheless she shook their hands and made shitty small talk (One guy actually said 'Oh! You're the girl who gave Jake head!' only for Jake to punch his shoulder and move them along). Bella found herself waiting for the moment when Jacob would finish and allow her to sit.

It came eventually, though the sky was now pitch black, a huge full moon shining down, making the water look serene. Bella wandered down to the waters edge, a half empty plastic cup in her hand, letting her feet drag in the sand. A cold wind blew over her as she looked out over the water, the moon reflected across its beauty.

It was as Bella wondered where Edward Cullen may be that something surfaced fifty metres out. Bella froze as the beautifully white thing saw her. The party raged up on the beach, the bonfire illuminating Bella's silhouette and for a moment Bella thought she heard light whispers echoing from the thing in the water.

'_Bella...._'

Seconds later and it went back under but Bella could see the ripples created by the swimmer, heading to the dark end of the beach that was spotted in rocks and backed by tall cliffs. She found her feet walking parralel to it, the ripples reflected by the moonlight, beckoning her to follow. Soon enough her drink had fallen to the sand, the bonfire was far away, the noises of the party dying out as she stepped onto the cool rocks. Bella stopped as the ripples which were now in front of her disappeared.

She gasped as bubbles surfaced and then, almost as if in slow motion, Edward Cullen arose from the cool water, his perfect white body, chiselled as if made of stone, emerging, water pouring down him, his head bent, eyes closed, wet, loose pants covering the manhood which Bella craved for.

The god of a man walked up onto the rocks, his hair dripping, water still running across his pale, hard chest. His arms were out by his sides, clenched as he opened his eyes. They gazed straight into Bella's, the fire inside of them overwhelming her. She stood feet from him, the moon in her eyes, knowing this was it.

Edward approached her, his wet hand reaching out to stroke her face. She moaned as his finger ran down her neck and across her breast. In a split second Edward pulled Bella's summer dress completely off, throwing it to the ground. Bella was still frozen, not believing this was happening but as his hands grabbed her face, his hard lips crushing against hers in a passionate kiss, she suddenly came alive.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward, pushing into him with all her might as she stuck her tongue down his throat. Edward almost laughed as he put one hand into the small of her back, stretching the kiss out before Bella pulled back, heaving. She ran a hand lightly down his abs, stopping at the elastic that lined his wet pants. Bella could see the outline of his erection and longed to have it inside of her.

'I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before Edward Cullen,' she said, gripping the elastic and pulling pants to his feet. She looked up at him and a brilliantly devious smile flashed to his face.

Edward's erection swung out of his briefs as she pulled them off and for an second Bella thought it wasn't as big or impressive as Jacob's but the vampire had stepped out of his clothes and was taking her around the waist. Bella's skimpy black underwear was soon torn off and she found her lips upon his once again, his cock pressed in between their chests as they kissed, the moon illuminating his pale body against her, his masculine hands holding her face, hers clutching his back.

Edward pulled back, his wet body, hard against hers, 'Fuck me then,' he said. Bella bit his bottom lip and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him down onto the cool rocky floor. His erection lay on his chest, the head almost pulsating as it awaited her.

Bella kneeled down over him, his cock touching her lightly in her entrance. Just enough warmth to make him go wild. Edward groaned, knowing precisely what she was doing.

'Fuck Bella,' he moaned. She stretched out across his chest, her hands wrapped around his shoulders, their bodies smooth against one another. Bella put her mouth to his ear,

'Dont think I've forgotten about Thursday,' she said. Edward groaned once again, her hips lightly rotating, dragging the head of his cock with them.

'Im sorry, I just couldn't -' he moaned 'my attraction – ahh – to you,' he opened his beautiful eyes. 'Fuck Bella!' Bella grinned and sat up, slamming herself onto his cock. Edward cried out, clutching her hips as she gyrated against him.

'You ready?' She asked. He nodded erraticly. She lifted herself up, so the head of his dick was the only thing in her and then slammed down once again. Edward's grip tightened on her hips as she lifted again, her warmth and his cool shaft making a perfect concoction of pleasure.

'_Faster_,' Edward moaned. Bella obliged, lifting herself up and slamming down, again and again, her breasts shaking as they began to speed up. Bella's breathing began to turn hasty as her humping turned into rhythmic thrusting, with Edward pushing himself deeper into her each time.

Suddenly Edward took her hips, standing up, with Bella still attached. He took three huge steps out onto the sand and collapsed once again with her, this time he was on top. Bella moaned as he wrapped one arm firmly around her.

'Are _you _ready?' He asked. Bella wrapped her legs around his firm waist in response and suddenly their fucking intensified. Suddenly Edward was kissing her as he slammed his cock in and out of her, hitting her invisible spot everytime. Bella's grip around his waist tightened as she pushed her hips into his, his shaft entering her, his ballsack slapping against her.

'_Edward!'_ Bella groaned. '_Faster!' _She said. And Edward started pant as his hips began to thrust faster, Bella's arms around his neck, her eyes opened, looking into the dark sky. The waves lapped against their wet bodies as Bella slid her hands down to his ass, clenching it with both hands and pushing him in with each thrust.

They began to speed up and Bella could feel her orgasm coming, as was Edwards. He began to pound her harder, faster, the water lubricating their bodies. His swollen cock hit her hard and she began to claw his back, her face pressed into his straining neck.

Edward heaveed as he slammed. Their fucking intensified once more and Bella began to moan loudly. She remembered all her experiences of that week, Alice orgasming and Jasper's long cock, muscular Emmett and perfect Rosalie covered in mud, Jacob and Carlisle up against the wall, Jacob's legs wrapped around the Doctor, Jacob's warm cock filling Bella's mouth, Rosalie's breasts pressed up against her, the dildo being thrusted inside of her and now this; Edward Cullen riding her like a fucking horse.

She threw her head back as all these memories culminated with Edward's hard body slamming inside of her and a series of loud orgasms left her mouth as Edward doubled over, his thrusting continuing as he unloaded inside of her, his mouth ajar, a strained noise coming out as he clutched her hair.

'Fuck!" Edward cried as he continued to ejaculate inside of her, the water washing across their bodies. Bella's orgasms slowly died out and Edward's thrusting slowed, the vampire eventually pulling himself out of her and collapsing beside her.

They lay there, euphoric and content, staring up at the moon and the stars.

'Wow,' was all Bella could manage. Edward was silent. Bella closed her eyes and sighed, her mission accomplished. She had fucked Edward Cullen. The man next to her shifted and stood up and Bella smiled, wondering if he was ready for seconds.

But nothing happened and when Bella opened her eyes he was walking up the beach away from her, his pants already back on. Bella jumped up, outraged.

'Edward?' She asked. Knowing he would be able to hear. 'Edward!' She cried. Bella ran back to her clothing and threw on her dress, running up the beach after him. His pace never quickened, as if he wanted her to catch up. The bonfire was still roaring and the party was still raging as Bella finally caught up to him.

Bella cried out as she hit him across the back of the head as hard as she could. Edward froze, his head bent from the slap. People from the party were watching.

'Fucking asshole!' She cried. Edward turned on his heel.

'What the fuck did you expect Bella? Me to admit my undying love for you?' Bella was shocked and taken aback. She didn't have an answer, had she expected that? 'You've got a nice rack and I wanted to fuck you!' He cried, his hands waving in the air.

In that instant Edward Cullen transformed from the mysteriously beautiful man she had craved to fuck, to a lowlife teenage scumbag.

'Oh my god,' Bella said as this realisation hit her.

'What?' He asked, 'it's only just hit you that you're an easy lay?'

'No,' Bella said, her eyes staring at him unblinking, 'it's just hit me that you're a complete dirtbag who has a small dick.' Edward paused as the party-goers watching burst into laughter and clapped. If vampires could blush Edward would have been bright red.

'Cheap whore,' he said to her.

'Self-obsessed motherfucker,' Bella said and with that she pushed past him, flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking back into the crowd. Edward watched her disappear into the crowd, anger and embarrassment etched into every line of his face.

Those who were still watching laughed a little before turning away and resuming their conversations. Edward was left standing alone and wet.

No one humiliated Edward Cullen. No one. He would make Bella Swan regret this night if it was the last thing he did.

_Oh my god! With one more chapter left, what will the burned Edward do to get back at this ballsy vixen? And will she be able to ever find happiness in the crazy town of Forks? The next chapter will have more sex and more juiciness and more action than ever before so get ready my ridiculously good looking readers for Sunday Bloody Sunday! And review for reviews make this all worth while!_

_Until next time...._


	7. Day Seven

_Okay my lovely readers, its been SO long, so much has happened but in the back of my mind I knew I had to finish this smutty little gem. So, a recap; its the final day of Bella's first week at Forks High, she's just fucked Edward's brains out and discovered he's a douchebag, and on top of that Edward has taken an oath to humiliate her. God damn there are some hot things in store for you. All your questions will find their answers and all your desires will be quenched. But I know how constantly aroused you all are so once this story is finished with remember to favourite me as I will definitley be posting more deliciously inventive and hot smut!_

_So without further adieu, lastly but certainly not least, it is..._

**Day Seven**

Bella awoke, her head feeling a little groggy, her memory a little hazy and her room a little... full? She looked around again and saw her room was full of sleeping people and several non-sleeping vampires. She smiled at Alice who was reading one of her magazine's, Jasper lying with his head in her lap. Rosalie and Emmett were playing chess on Angela's back (Angela had got absolutley trashed the night before and thrown her naked body onto Billy Black, hence why they had all been banned from sleeping at Jacob's, and after an hour of arguing they'd decided to crash at Bella's), Jacob's beautifully hulking body lay fast asleep on the single bed next to Bella and several others were still fast asleep on thrown together beds. There was a few seconds silence as Bella rubbed her eyes and tried to remember of the previous nights proceedings when there was a gasp and Mike Newton awoke. He looked around, rubbed his face and looked at his watch.

'Oh my god,' he said. 'It's 9 am.'

'Where have you got to go at 9 am on Sunday morning?' Bella asked him. The vampires were suddenly remembering something also. The chess game was packed down, Rosalie was waking Angela, Jasper waking the two teenagers near him (turned out to be Jessica and Eric, still half naked) and Mike was quickly dressing.

'Church. Bella, we all have too go to church.' It suddenly hit Bella how stupid she'd been. As sexual and debauched as the town of Forks was, everyone knew it was a hugely religious area and almost everyone went to church on Sunday. Bella hadn't taken these comments seriously when she was informed at school. She pushed Jacob until he woke up with an inhalation of breath.

'Wha -?' He asked, rubbing his face.

'Church.' Bella said. Jacob's eyes opened wide.

'Shit, I'm meant to be giving a word!'

Suddenly her room was a hub of chaos. People getting changed, stumbling, falling, Angela gulping down the last of her vodka, laughter from the vampires who were pristine and prepared as always, coughs and a semi-vomit (Jessica) and then a stampede of footsteps as they all ran down the stairs to their cars.

'Bye Dad! Going to church!' Bella yelled at her father, who was watching the Sunday morning hockey and eating cereal. He watched with his mouth slowly chewing as a pack of teenagers fled his house.

Bella jumped into her truck, Jacob getting into the passenger seat. The other cars around them filled up and they reversed out onto the road. Jacob beckoned for them too follow the truck and with that they sped off.

'I know a shortcut,' he said.

'Last night was fun Jake,' Bella said, looking in her revision to see a Volvo, Ferrari and Mike's Capris following.

'Yeah it was. Take this left.' Jacob looked at Bella as she was turning, perhaps for a little too long.

'Why are you staring at me?' She asked.

'Bella... You know how you caught me with um...'

'With Carlisle?'

'Yeah. Turn right. Well, I wanted you to know that, the thing we have, isn't anything.'

'What do you mean?' She was confused and couldn't see where he was going with this.

'Just, if you were worried that I was, you know, fully gay, well, I'm not and -'

'Jacob, I don't mind if you're gay, or bisexual or a fucking hemaphrodite! You're my best friend at this school and I love you they way you are.'

'You – you love me?'

'Course!'

'Turn left - I mean right!' Bella swung the car in the opposite direction and a moment later they pulled up in front of the church.

'You actually got us here,' she said.

'What did you expect?'

'I thought your shortcut would be, well, I dunno, a treacherous, rocky path that would lead us into the forest, where we'd break down and being miles from phone reception or shelter, we would be forced to have a group orgy... or something...'

'Bella, you're fucked up. Let's go pray.' And with that we got out of the truck and headed up to the church doors. The other's were right behind them as they ascended the stairs into the church, the service was beginning and they quickly walked down the aisle and found an empty pew. Jacob held the small of Bella's back as she sildled down the pew, as if protecting her. She wondered if this was just an instinct or if he'd taken her words too heart.

'When are you speaking?' She asked him.

'After Edward.' Bella's heart dropped; she had suddenly remembered everything that had happened the night before.

'Oh my god. Edward.' And that was when Edward Cullen appeared; all six steaming foot of him, wearing a tight white shirt, skinny black jeans and brown leather shoes, with his hair drooping the perfect amount down his forehead, his shoulders wide as he walked onto stage, his perfectly constructed hands holding a bible, his large package pulsating beneath his tight jeans, his eyes looking directly at Bella with perhaps a tiny smirk at his perfectly supple lips. Jacob looks at Bella but she said no more. She just listened.

'Today I'd like to speak of sin,' he said in his velvet purr of a voice. 'Sin is Satan's work, and he uses it to corrupt us. The bible says we must be wary of the devils spies, his workers, whose sole job it is too channel sin into our lives. As the holy followers of God we must make sure we avoid all contact with such... people... in fact, I believe we must make sure we _never_ come into contact with them and to do this successfully, we must know who they are. Do you agree?'

There was a soft murmuring through the crowd.

'That is why today... I have made a list.' Bella's heart dropped. Jacob suddenly seemed to understand where this was going. 'On this list I have written the names of every single debauched sinner in our town, from the first country-town whore (he looked at Bella here), too the last. You will know their names, so you can avoid them, pray for them, help them with their wicked ways.'

There was silence as Edward pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

'Jacob, you have to stop him!' Bella whispered. 'He's going to humiliate us!' But there was nothing Jacob could do for the first name was read out.

'Carlisle Cullen.'

There was silence. Everyone looked around to see Carlisle speaking rapidly too Esme.

'Esme Cullen.' Esme stopped speaking and looked directly at Edward with eyes of fire. The list continued, each name raising gasps, death stares and uncomfortable shifting from the audience. 'Alice Hale. Jacob Black. Rosalie Cullen. Mike Newton. Jasper Hale. Emmett Cullen. Angela Weber. Jessica Stanley...' Edward continued to read names. But Bella knew where this was going. There was outrage in the church and Edward began to roar. 'But! The slimiest, dirtiest sinner on this list; the most unholy whore to ever walk through Forks is; Bella. Swan.'

Everyone looked at her. Even Jacob was shocked. There was a gasp, Jacob began to question what he meant when Carlisle began to run up the front.

'Church is over for today people!' He yelled. Edward stared at Bella.

'That whore raped me last night!' He yelled. 'She seduced and raped me!' He cried. Carlisle pushed Edward away and turned to everyone. The damage was done.

'Please exit the church!' He cried. The conundrum echoed around the hall as people beagn to leave. Bella sat in her chair staring at the floor with Jacob beside her. As far as she knew everyone else left but when she finally looked back up she saw the other vampires, plus Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike had stayed.

'Bella,' Jacob whispered in her ear, 'is he telling the truth? Did you have sex with Edward Cullen at _my _party?' Bella didn't aswer.

'What was that!' Carlisle asked Edward who just stood smugly, smiling at Bella. Esme stood up. It was strange as she didn't walk forward, or say a word. Instead she took the sides of her dress and slowly pulled it up over her head. Everyone watched as the women let the silk fall too the ground. She shook her hair out, just her see-through, purple lace underpants hiding her body.

'Edward...' she said, walking slowly down the aisle. 'I found your speech... arousing. Sure it was accusatory...' she let her hand run down the sides of each pew as she walked towards the altar, '...rude... mean perhaps...but it made me more horny than I have been in a long time.' She let the word long play out. Esme stepped up to the altar, pushing Carlisle gently out the way as she approached Edward. Everyone in the room watched eagerly.

Esme came right up to Edward's ear and whispered just loud enough so every one in the room could hear, just close enough so her lips were brushing against his jaw,

'And now I just want a cock inside me.' Her hand suddenly grabbed Edward's crotch and she squeezed it with all her might, rubbing the mass of his cock and balls around and around. Edward exhaled, his eyes unvolantarily rolling back into his head.

Bella could feel the room tense. Jacob's arms flexed beside her. Suddenly the outrageously horny fire spread. Esme tore Edward's shirt and pants off in one clean swipe; his beautifully chiselled body was bare too all, a perfectly erect cock reaching up. He bit his lip, grunted and tore Esme's underwear off and that was it.

Rosalie leapt across the room, grabbing Emmett by the chest. Jasper threw Alice onto her belly in the middle of the aisle, tearing her jeans off, Angela and Jessica began undressing and kissing passionatley and Eric and Mike, erections pulsating through their pants, pulled their pants down and began sucking each other off.

There was chaos and commotion and Bella felt Jacob's large hands turning her to face him. He pulled his jeans to the floor, his shoes already off and Bella could see the huge cock in his white briefs begging to be released. Jacob kissed her softly,

'Bella, I'm going to fuck you now.' Bella grinned and pulled her dress over her head. Jacob returned the greedy grin as he pulled his tight black t-shirt off. Bella was naked and she wrapped both legs around Jacob, lying back on the pew.

'Fuck me you gorgeous brute,' she said. And Jacob thurst, sending his beautifully swollen dick inside of her.

The room was now full of completely naked people. Alice moaned as Jasper began to fuck her in the ass, pushing his huge cock inside of her. She clutched onto Emmett's shoulders, drawing blood, as Rosalie slammed herself down onto his dick, over and over again, his wide chest already dripping with the persperation that was filling the room. Emmett held her by her hips, bringing her down with each thrust, harder and harder. On the stage, Esme was latched onto Edward's back, drinking blood from his neck while the towering and bare-naked Carlisle held onto the teenagers hips, grinding their pelvises togethers as they met with a fiery kiss. Edward groaned as Esme drank, pushing the two men together, their tongues fighting inside, their hard cocks rubbing against one another.

'Jacob!' Bella cried as the animal thrust inside of her. She gripped the pew with one hand and Jacob's back with the other, 'you're huge!' He pushed their mouths together, the thrusting intensifying as his huge body slammed into hers. Angela began to yelp as Jessica pushed a dildo inside of her and the vibrating sound of the dildo suddenly turned Rosalie and Alice ravenous for one another. They jumped from their boyfriend's clutches and met in the centre of the church, finger's immediatley inside one another as they kissed. Jasper and Emmett grinned, Emmet spinning around on his back as Jasper landed on him. Jasper lifted Emmett's legs up, spreading his musclar thighs, and began thrusting once more into the vampire's entrance. Emmett began to whimper as Jasper smashed into him.

Suddenly Edward, Esme and Carlisle were amongst the mess in the middle. Edward smashing his long cock into Esme flower while simultaneously being crushed from behind by Carlisle. The three of them moved ceaselessly, moans and groans now issuing from the tangle of sweating bodies in the centre of the church. Mike and Eric tumbled into the centre, Eric spinning Mike over on the pew and taking him up the ass with his throbbing erection.

Bella clutched Jacob with both hands as he began grunting more frequently, his massive dick smashing her, his balls slapping against her rythmically. He lifted her up and with several steps they were in the centre of the orgy, back on the ground. Jacob began fucking Bella once again but a second later he was pulled away by the ravenous Carlisle. Carlisle and Jacob began kissing, hard and rough, Bella immediatley having a dildo shoved in her by Alice. Edward pulled away from Esme, who was taken onto the ground by Emmett and joined in with Jacob and Carlisle. He stood above Jacob, pushing him too his knees.

'Suck my cock,' Edward said, clutching Jacob's hair. With a thurst he pushed his dick into Jacob's open, drooling mouth, fucking his face just like any other entrance. Jacob deepthroated, holding onto the vampires pelvis and balls for support as he shook his head around the massive cock. Edward began shaking as the orgy around began to intensify.

Fucking started faster, thrusting went quicker and deeper, dildo's were pushed harder, moans, groans and cried were louder, longer, more pleasured, blood and sweat ran through their bodies, the church was being destroyed.

Bella grabbed Jacob, as he deepthroated again on Edward's cock and pushed him up. She grinned at Edward grabbing him by the cock and pulling him to the floor. The vampire let it happen, falling onto his back.

'You're a fuckwit Edward Cullen,' she said and with a gasp she slammed herself onto his penis, letting it fill her. Jacob began rubbing his hard cock all over Bella's face as Edward thrust into her, holding her hips and smashing his cock into the girl.

The animal's beautiful genitals slipped in and out of her mouth, bodies writhing and fucking all around.

'Fuck me Jacob, fuck my other hole!' She said as the fucking grew louder and more rythmic. Jacob immediatley lay down beneath Bella, his muscular legs wrapping amongst Edwards. The fucking didn't stop as he pushed his giant cock into the girl's asshole. Bella sighed and began fucking the two boys.

'Rosalie!' Alice cried as Rosalie ate Alice out.

'Jasper!' Emmet sighed as Jasper's long cock was slammed into him, pressing hard against his prostate. Esme and Carlisle fucked like ravenous vultures, biting and scratching while Carlisle's perfect member destroyed her.

'Jacob! Edward!' Bella cried as the two perfect bodies beneath her thrashed her insides with their cocks. She began to feel her orgasm coming.

'I'm going to come!' She cried. Eric began masturbating Mike as they fucked. All bodies were together, sweating, thrusting, moving as one. Groans grew louder. Jasper's fucking of Emmett quickened as Emmett began whacking off, his long cock rubbing against their beautiful bodies.

Jacob clutched Bella's hips, Edward's hands on top of his, the three becoming one. Alice and Rosalie were now finger-fucking one another, kissing to stop their orgasms coming. And then it happened.

All of a sudden the room exploded with orgasms. Bella raised her head to the roof and released the longest orgasm of her life. Jasper pulled out of Emmett, his come spraying over the vampire's wet chest, causing Emmett to come all over himself and Esme and Carlisle who simultaneously reached their point, Esme throwing her head around screaming while Carlisle rode out his orgasm inside of her. Jessica and Angela also came at the same time, sending Mike and Eric over board, their jizz splashing across the two girls, Alice and Rosalie exploded on the floor, screaming and writhing as their G-spots were thrashed by one another for the last time and then, as Bella hopped off the boys, still orgasming, Edward and Jacob finished their run and exploded with ejaculate all over her chest, her tits, the rest of the naked, orgasming people in the circle, Jacob pumping his cock with one hand, getting all of it out, Edward pulling the boy in for one, long beautiful kiss, their jizz hitting one another, their brilliant, wet bodies sliding across one another. And then they all collapsed in a naked, gasping heap.

They lay together in the sexed-up, brutal mess for at least an hour, no one speaking, just recovering from the greatest orgy Forks had ever seen. Jacob held Bella's hand.

'Jacob?' Bella said.

'Yeah babe?' He replied.

'I was meaning to tell you...'

'What?'

'I love you.' His grip on her hand tightened with excitement.

'I loved you first Bella Swan,' he said, giving her a beautiful kiss. Bella rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around her man. The other's smiled, even Edward, at this new announcement.

'I'm sorry for being such a prick,' Edward said outloud. There was silence for a few seconds and Alice spoke up.

'I think we've forgiven you.' And everyone began to laugh. And they laughed because it was so hilariously fucked up that after everything they'd been through, after all the fucking and church orgies, the cheating and the debauchery, they were perfectly happy. And they could be, because they were in Forks, Washington; the one town in the whole world where you can fuck a werewolf and vampire at the same time. In a church. And everything was as it should be.

So with that, Bella Swan's first week at Forks High came to a dreamy, and cum-stained close...

_I love you all! Hope I made up for the wait! God that was a fun story too write! Review! Stay safe and stay smutty! Over and out, the Hustler... xx_


End file.
